zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of enemies
This page is a list of enemies that appear in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. This list does not include bosses or mini-bosses. ''The Legend of Zelda *Armos *Boulder *Bubble **Flashing Bubble **Red Bubble **Blue Bubble *Darknut **Red Darknut **Blue Darknut *Gel *Ghini *Gibdo *Goriya **Red Goriya **Blue Goriya *Keese *Lanmola **Red Lanmola **Blue Lanmola *Leever **Red Leever **Blue Leever *Like Like *Lynel **Red Lynel **Blue Lynel *Moblin **Red Moblin **Blue Moblin *Moldorm *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok *Patra *Peahat *Pols Voice *River Zora *Rope **Flashing Rope *Stalfos **Shooting sword Stalfos *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Traps *Vire *Wallmaster *Wizzrobe **Red Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe *Zol The Adventure of Link *Ache *Acheman *Bago Bago *Bird Knight **Red Bird Knight **Blue Bird Knight *Bit *Boon *Bot **Purple Bot **Giant Bot *Bubble *Daira **Orange Daira **Red Daira *Deeler **Red Deeler **Blue Deeler *Doomknocker *Firebird *Geldarm *Girobokku *Goriya **Orange Goriya **Red Goriya **Blue Goriya *Iron Knuckle **Orange Iron Knuckle **Red Iron Knuckle **Blue Iron Knuckle *Leever *Lizalfos **Orange Lizalfos **Red Lizalfos **Blue Lizalfos **Rock-tossing Lizalfos *Lowder *Mace-throwing Monster *Magician *Mau *Megmat *Moa **Red Moa **Blue Moa **Fire Moa **Dark Blue Moa *Moblin **Orange Moblin **Red Moblin **Blue Moblin *Moby *Myu *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok *Ra *Scorpion *Stalfos **Red Stalfos **Blue Stalfos *Stalfos Knight **Red Stalfos Knight **Blue Stalfos Knight *Tektite *Tinsuit *Wizzrobe *Zora A Link to the Past *Armos *Babusu *Ball and Chain Trooper *Bari **Red Bari **Blue Bari *Beamos *Bee **Good Bee *Biri *Bone Cucco *Boulder *Bow-Wow *Bubble *Buzzblob *Chasupa *Crow *Cucco *Cukeman *Daira **Blue Daira **Red Daira *Deadrock *Debirando **Blue Debirando **Red Debirando * Flying Tile *Freezor *Geldman *Gibo *Gibdo *Goriya *Hardhat Beetle **Blue Hardhat Beetle **Red Hardhat Beetle *Helmasaur *Hinox *Hokbok *Hue *Hyrule Guard **Many sub-varieties *Keese *Kodondo **Red Kodondo **Green Kodondo *Ku *Kyameron *Lanmolas *Leever *Lynel *Mini-Moldorm *Moblin *Moldorm *Nuranuru *Octoballoon *Octorok *Pengator *Pikit *Pirogusu *Poe *Popo *Rabbit Fang *Rat *Raven *Rocklops **Green Rocklops **Red Rocklops *Ropa *Rope *Scissor Crab *Slarok *Snap Dragon *Skullrope *Slime *Spark *Spiny Beetle *Stal *Stalfos **Blue Stalfos **Red Stalfos *Stalfos Knight *Taurus **Purple Taurus **Red Taurus *Tektite **Blue Tektite **Red Tektite *Thief *Turtle *Vulture *Water Tektite *Wizzrobe *Zirro **Blue Zirro **Green Zirro *Zora *Zoro Link's Awakening *Arm Mimic *Anti-Kirby *Armos *Beetle *Bomber *Bombite *Bone Putter *Boo *Boulder *Buzz Blob *Camo Goblin *Cheep-Cheep *Crow *Cukeman *Gel *Ghini *Giant Ghini *Gibdo *Goponga Flower *Goomba *Goriya *Hardhat Beetle *Iron Mask *Kanalet Soldier *Keese *Korokoro *Like Like *Mad Bomber *Mask-Mimic *Mini Moldorm *Moblin *Octorok *Pairodd *Paraocto *Peahat *Pincer *Piranha Plant *Poe *Pokey *Pols Voice *River Zora *Rope *Shrouded Stalfos *Spark *Spiked Beetle *Spiny Beetle *Stalfos *Star *Tektite *Three of a Kind *Thwomp *Vire *Zol *Zombie Ocarina of Time *Anubis *Armos *Arwing (Only through hacking) *Bari **Biri *Beamos *Boulder *Bubble **Red Bubble **Green Bubble **Blue Bubble **White Bubble *Cucco *Deku Baba **Big Deku Baba *Deku Scrub **Mad Scrub **Business Scrub *Dodongo **Baby Dodongo *Door Mimic *Floormaster *Flying Tile *Freezard *Gohma Larva *Guay *Iron Knuckle *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese *Leever *Like Like *Lizalfos **Dinolfos *Moblin **Club Moblin *Octorok *Parasitic Tentacle *Peahat **Peahat Larva *Poe **Big Poe *ReDead **Gibdo *Shabom *Shell Blade *Skulltula **Big Skulltula **Gold Skulltula **Skullwalltula *Spike *Stalchild *Stalfos *Stinger *Tailpasaran *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Torch Slug *Wallmaster *Wolfos **White Wolfos Majora's Mask *Armos **Death Armos *Bad Bat *Beamos *Boe **Black Boe **White Boe *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Deep Python *Deku Baba **Bio Deku Baba **Mini Baba *Desbreko *Dexihand *Dinalfos *Dragonfly *Eeno *Eyegore *Floormaster *Freezard *Garo *Giant Bee *Gibdo *Guay *Hiploop *Iron Knuckle *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese *Leever *Like Like *Mad Scrub *Nejiron *Octorok **Bigocto *Peahat **Peahat Larva *Poe *Real Bombchu *ReDead *Shell Blade *Skullfish *Skulltula **Gold Skulltula *Snapper *Stalchild *Takkuri *Tektite *Them *Wallmaster *Wolfos **White Wolfos Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons *Arm Mimic *Armos *Ball & Chain Trooper *Bari *Biri *Beamos *Beetle **Hardhat **Spiked **Spiny *Boulder *Buzz Blob *Candle *Cheep-Cheep *Crab *Cukeman *Dark Link *Deku Scrub *Fire Pokey *Floormaster *Flying Tile *Ghini *Gibdo *Goponga Flower *Hiploop *Hoarder *Iron Mask *Kanalet Soldier *Keese **Fire Keese *Leever *Like Like *Lynel *Magnite *Mini-Moldorm *Moblin **Pig Moblin *Octorok *Peahat *Pincer *Podobos **Chain Podobos *Pokey *Pols Voice *Raven *River Zora *Rope *Spark *Stalfos **Shrouded Stalfos *Takkuri *Tektite **Water Tektite *Flying Tile *Trap **Large Trap *Thwomp *Wallmaster *Whisp **Anti-Fairy *Wizzrobe *Zol **Gel ''Four Swords *Armos *Ball and Chain Trooper *Bob-omb *Bulbul *Chaser *Darknut *Eyegore *Fin Piranha *Flying Tile *Gel *Ghini *Gibdo *Hardhat beetle *Hikkun *Hiploop *Keese *Moblin **Arrow Moblin **Spear Moblin *Moldorm *Nokken *Octorok *Pseudo Rupee *Rope *Rupee Wraith *Stalfos *Tektite *Trap *Whisp *Wizzrobe **Fire Wizzrobe **Ice Wizzrobe **Normal Wizzrobe *Zol The Wind Waker *Armos **Armos Knight *Boko Baba *Bokoblin *Bombship *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Purple ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Darknut **Darknut (with shield) **Darknut (without shield) **Mighty Darknut *Floormaster *Gyorg *Kargaroc *Keese **Fire Keese *Magtail *Miniblin *Moblin *Morth *Mothula *Octorok **Big Octo **River Octorok **Sea Octorok *Peahat **Seahat *Poe *Rat **Bombchu *ReDead *Stalfos *Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe **Yellow Wizzrobe Four Swords Adventures *Armos *Darknut *Frostare Root *Ghini *Giant Ghini *Hyrule Guard **Blue Guard **Green Guard **Red Guard **Gold Guard *Keese *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorock **Purple Octorock *Poe **Big Poe *Shadow Link *Stalfos *Stalfos Knight *Vulture *Wizzrobe **Fire-Robe **Force-Robe The Minish Cap *Acro-Bandits *Armos *Beetle **Scissors Beetle **Spiked Beetle **Spiny Beetle *Bob-omb *Bombarossa *Boulder *Business Scrub *Chaser *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Rock ChuChu **Spiny ChuChu *Cloud Piranha *Eyegore Statue *Floormaster *Ghini *Gibdo *Crow **Takkuri *Helmasaur *Keaton *Keese *Lakitu *Leever *Like Like **Rupee Like *Moblin **Bow Moblin **Spear Moblin *Moldorm **Moldworm *Mulldozer *Octorok **Golden Octorok *Peahat *Pesto **Blue Pesto **Red Pesto *Puffstool *Rollobite *Rope **Golden Rope *Sluggula *Spark *Stalfos **Blue Stalfos **Red Stalfos *Tektite **Golden Tektite *Wallmaster *Wisp *Wizzrobe **Fire Wizzrobe **Ice Wizzrobe Twilight Princess *Armos *Armos Titan (Beta) *Baba Serpent *Baby Gohma *Bari *Beamos **White Beamos *Bee *Beta Gohma (Beta) *Big Baba *Bokoblin *Bomb Fish *Bombling *Bomskit *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble **White Bubble *Bulblin **Bulblin Archer **Bulblin Infantry **Bulblin Rider **Bulblin Warrior **Twilit Bulblin ***Twilit Bulblin Archer *Chilfos *Chu *Chu Worm *Crow *Darknut *Deku Baba **Twilight Baba *Deku Like *Dodongo *Dynalfos *Freezard **Mini Freezard *Ghoul Rat *Goron Golem (Beta) *Guay *Helmasaur *Helmasaurus *Hylian Hornet *Imp Poe *Kargarok **Twilit Kargarok *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese **Twilit Keese *Leever *Lizalfos **’Axe-Tail’ **’Skull-Face’ *Meter Giant (Beta) *Moblin (Beta) *Moldorm *Poison Mite *Puppet *Rat *ReDead Knight *Shadow Beast *Shadow Kargaroc *Shell Blade *Skullfish *Skulltula **Pygmy Skulltula *Stalfos *Stalhound *Stalkin *Staltroop *Tektite **Blue Tektite **Red Tektite *Tile Worm *Toado *Toadpoli **Fire Toadpoli **Water Toadpoli *Torch Slug *Twilight Assassin *Twilit Parasite *Twilit Vermin *Walltula *White Wolfos *Zant Mask *Zant’s Hand *When an enemy is defeated, they explode. Phantom Hourglass'' *Armos *Battleship *Beamos *Bee *Bubble **Red Bubble **Blue Bubble *ChuChu **Red Chuchu **Yellow Chuchu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Rock ChuChu *Eye Plant *Eyeball Monsters *Floormaster *Guay *Gyorg *Hardhat Beetle *Helmasaur *Hinox *Keese **Fire Keese **Ice Keese *Like Like *Miniblin *Moldorm *Octorok *Phantom Guardian **Swift Phantom **Gold Phantom *Phantom Eye *Pols Voice *Rat *Reapling *River Zora *Rope *Rupee Like *Skulltula *Stalfos *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Wizzrobe *Yook *Zol See also * List of enemies by name Category:Enemies Category:Lists